The Noise From Upstairs
by Spooky Spice
Summary: The Gunmen discover something truly shocking……right under their own noses.


Title: The Noise from Upstairs Author: Spooky Spice Date: Started: 0305.18. Finished: 0305.21(yes, I figured out the stardate system) Rating: PG-13 (for sexual situations) Disclaimer: If I owned them, you think I'd be freaking out about finals right now? HELL no. I'm just a poor college chick taking a break. Feedback: in the words of my boss: Dude! Rock on! Spookyspice24@yahoo.com Summery: the Gunmen discover something truly shocking..right under their own noses. Author's Notes: This is what happens when I'm supposed to be focusing on Biology. It's short, it's kinda dumb..but this has been rolling around my head all day, and Ooh! I finally got the Lone Gunmen comic book. :D Yay for comic book stores!!! (And friends who love comic book stores as well. ;))  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * "Do you think Jimmy's still mad at us for leaving him behind?" Byers asked.  
  
Langly threw the locks on the door. "It was for his own good, Byers."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't like leaving him out so much. I mean, he did help bring us back by paying the publisher."  
  
"It wasn't personal, Byers," said Frohike, heading to the kitchen. "And besides, he didn't look too upset when we told him he couldn't come along."  
  
Langly nodded. "He seemed almost..happy."  
  
"Too happy." Frohike agreed.  
  
"All I'm saying is that we could have used the extra help."  
  
"What, and have Gigantor almost get us caught again?" Langly scoffed, sitting in front of his beloved computer. "No, don't think so."  
  
*Thud*  
  
Langly and Byers look up. "The hell was that?" Langly said.  
  
"Frohike, did you hear that?"  
  
Frohike came out of the kitchen, wearing an apron. "Yeah."  
  
"Jimmy?" Byers called. No answer.  
  
*THUD*  
  
All three jumped.  
  
"Ok, that definitely CAN'T be good." Langly said.  
  
"Yeah..." Frohike grabbed his golf club. The three exchanged glances and nodded. They went cautiously up the stairs to their living quarters.  
  
THUD THUD THUD followed by moans.  
  
"Jimmy?" Byers called, more worried now.  
  
"Doesn't sound like he's in any pain." Frohike muttered.  
  
"Uh, guys, do you really think we should be doing this?" Langly said, sounding uncomfortable.  
  
"But what if something's wrong?" Byers said.  
  
"Look, Byers, I know you want to sleep tonight, but...." He was interrupted by two loud wails: one male, one female.  
  
Frohike and Byers looked at each other, then ran to Jimmy's door, ignoring Langly's yell of "Wait!" They kicked it open and saw...  
  
Jimmy and Yves, lying in bed, wrapped up in each other, engaged in a passionate lip lock.  
  
The two in bed turned and looked at the Gunmen who had kicked the door in. They stared at each other for a minute.  
  
"Well, I guess that secret's out." Yves muttered.  
  
"Um, uh...sorry." Byers stuttered, face bright red.  
  
"Yeah, we were just..." Frohike shut the door quickly.  
  
Langly stood there, arms crossed. "Told you."  
  
"Wait, you knew?!" Byers said.  
  
Langly rolled his eyes. "No, I sort of guessed from the noises. Has it been that long for both of you?"  
  
"Shut up, punkass."  
  
"Make me, Doohickey."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So what do we do now?" Jimmy asked after they left.  
  
"We could inject them with the E-H gas, and make them forget they ever saw this," Yves said, half-seriously.  
  
Jimmy thought a minute, trying to remember where he'd.. "Yves, we can't--"  
  
"I was kidding." She smiled affectionately at him. She ran a hand through his hair. "It doesn't matter to me what they think, Jimmy."  
  
He smiled back. "Doesn't matter to me, either."  
  
"Good, that's settled." She rolled over on top of him. "Now I have some other things to discuss..."  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Oh, my God-they're at it AGAIN?!?!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
More Author's Notes: If anyone can identify the reference to the E-H gas, kudos! :D So thank you for reading my 1st posted fanfic. I hope you liked it. :D  
  
It's summer, and as I won't have Internet access until the end of August, I won't be responding to feedback any time soon. So it's not you, it IS me. ;) 


End file.
